The most relevant area of use of the present invention being as sunglasses worn heretofore normally for merely desired appearance and style on the beach and elsewhere for a sporting appearance, more recently there has arisen a surging public awareness of the importance of shielding the eyes from high intensity sunlight especially during summer season(s) and/or in tropical surroundings, and of also utmost importance, during securing of sun-lamp tanning exposure.
Apart from the hygiene aspect of having one's own sunglasses, to avoid transmittal of eye potential diseases by use of another persons and/or glasses provided in tanning shops, complicated and/or single unit (non-detachable) lense type units exhibit a variety of problems and/or disadvantages, the most apparent one being that when moving from out-of-doors to indoor environment for an intended long-stay, normally it is both a nuisance and hindrance for the darkening second lense to continue to be a part of the worn spectacles; however, as exhibited by the foregoing prior art, there heretofore has not existed any mounting mechanism characterized by both having rotatable advantages together with easy detachment of one of the paired lenses.
Likewise, heretofore in order to arrive at an adjustably rotatable (revolvable) lense, complicated and restrictive mounting structures have been required as evidenced by the aforestated prior art patents, concurrently defeating any heretofore realistic possibility of having an easily detachable and easy mountable revolvable lense for glasses otherwise suitable for indoor wear where light glare does not exist.